


Joy

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Joy

This is what unconditional love looks like:

Wet kisses   
bodies vibrating with excitement   
tails wagging a hundred miles an hour   
unfettered joy compacted into ten pounds of furry companionship

You've been gone five minutes.

This is unconditional love.


End file.
